The Abyssal Comradeship
}} Located in the highest and only visible peak of the Southern Cathuase Mountains, The Abyssal Comradeship is a nation of ponies expanding deep into the rock of the mountain and developing technology. The population of this "city state" is primarily Unicorns, as the Cathuase Mountains were once gem-mining hotspots. Now however, the Unicorns remain to help build and operate the necessary magical equipment. History Before the floods, the Abyssal Comradeship was known as the Orophin Democratic Republic. It was built upon a strong farming community, wrapped around the base of the Orophin mountain range. The government convened in the strong castle built upon it's peak, entitled Kedith Martharg, When the world flooded, many civilians of the Abyssal Democratic Republic rushed for Kedith Martharg in the hope that it would stand above the waters. Many other ponies ran for the several outposts found upon the peaks of the other mountains, they drowned. The population were squashed inside the castle and needed space to grow, hence the government commanded the ponies to dig. Everypony dug. The government dug, the soldiers dug, even the nobility dug alongside the poor. Farms were built following the community effort shown in the digging of the catacombs, later to become known as Kedith Martharg (named after the castle), all ponies were equal. A communist society formed, arose to it's feet and prospered. Soon after the rise of communism, the Abyssal Democratic Republic, renamed itself: The Abyssal Comradeship. After many centuries of digging, and many centuries of developing machinery to dig for them, a "knack" for machinery had been developed. It became a skill that was passed down through the generations. During the main peak of their stride, a new nation was found flying across the icy wastelands. The Comrade's Order of Brink discovered the Abyssuals and they developed a close relationship. The technological might of the Abyssuals stacked up alongside the technological prowess of the COB, and their military might. The Abyssal Comradeship helped develop technology alongside the COB, and in return they protected their borders. With the know-how of cracking hard materials, the Abyssal technicians were able to help those of the COB produce more efficient ammunition: which was repaid in turn with much more advanced weaponry, courtesy of the COB weapon-smiths. Government Elections: The Abyssal Comradeship is a communist state with four political parties. These parties are voted in by the public and anyone can join any party they want, but to prevent a major population in a single party, each party has a Committee, the public is in this and they have a monthly meeting. In the Committee they elect a Representative Committee of 10 ponies, also known as ministers if they get into power. The Committee and Representative Committee then elect a single spokespony, also known as a Prime Minister if they get into power. These elections for spokespony happen whenever the party wants, this means the Abyssuals could have a different Prime Minister every month if the Committee desires. The Representative Committees are made up of ten ponies, each with a specific title and role. These titles are: *Prime Minister (Main representative) *Chancellor (Assistant to Prime Minister) *Treasurer (Economic adviser) *Chief Justice (Legal adviser) *Liaison (Foreign adviser) *Ambassador (Foreign activist) *High Professor (Educational adviser) *Doctor in Chief (Medical adviser) *Chief Constable (Public services adviser) *Defender of the Realm (Military adviser) The general election as to which party gets into power is held every 5 years and anypony in the population can vote. These votes are usually extremely close, percentage wise, to the amount of population in each party. However as anypony can move to any party willingly, the polls are always changing. Laws: The laws of the Abyssal Comradeship are thought up by the party, Committee, Representative Committee or Prime Minister in power. This law is then put forward to the Committee who then votes on weather to put it through to the rest of the public. If the vote concludes "yes" then the law is told to the public who then vote on it, if the committee vote is "no", then the law is dropped and may be re-voted in the future. If the public vote concludes "yes", then at the beginning of the next month, the law is in affect. If the public vote concludes "no", then the law is dropped and it may be re-voted in the future. Parties: The four parties are as follows: *Communist Civil Party *Abyssal Scientology Party *Engineering Party of Abyssal *Abyssual Welfare Party Communist Civil Party: The Communist Civil Party is the party in power when the Nocturnal Thunder set sail. They are the most popular party in the Abyssal Comradeship. They believe that a strong community is based off of a lot of hard work for a lot of gain. The Communist Civil Party has seen plenty of terms in power. Abyssal Scientology Party: These are the second most popular party in the Comradeship, they believe that the key to ultimate power and wealth can be found if they develop their scientific knowledge and capabilities; their main ideology is to invest in the nation's laboratories and in school science departments. Engineering Party of Abyssal These are the third most popular party in the nation. Their main ideology is similar to that of the Abyssal Scientology Party apart from the fact that they believe that might and wealth comes from their industrial and engineering knowledge. They fund mechanic's workshops and the "Design and Technology" departments of schools. Abyssual Welfare Party: This party believes that the top priority of the nation should be the welfare of everypony in it. This is the least popular party in the nation. The problem with their ideology is that The Abyssal Comradeship was built upon cramped spaces and hard work. Many ponies see the Abyssual Welfare Party to be trying to turn the nation away from communism. Geography Military The Abyssal Comradeship's military might is incredibly low. Their lack of military power has led to many nations that know them to look down on them. However, they are protected by the Comrade's Order of Brink and the COB have troops entrenched in Kedith Martharg. Technology The Abyssal Comradeship's technology is second only to that of the COB. Their long times down in the deep corridors of Kedith Martharg has led them to make marvels in the engineering field. They have developed digging machines so effective they hardly break, ever, and use incredibly little mana. The have developed large canons of incredible power to defend Kedith Martharg.